


What's Yours Is Mine

by galaxy_farts



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Candy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_farts/pseuds/galaxy_farts
Summary: A new candy shop opens up in town and 2D is more than interested in going, but Murdoc can't really say the same.





	What's Yours Is Mine

A new candy store had recently opened near 2D's office job. Everyone had been making a big hype about it before it even opened, claiming that it would revolutionize candy shops as everyone knew them. Although he wasn't exactly sure what that meant, 2D was sure it would be good. He liked sweets, it wasn't a lie that they really made people feel happier.

The store had made its grand opening a few weeks ago, causing crowds to form near the corner of the shop. There were even several people who had gone out of work just to go and visit the wonderful shop.

From what 2D heard the day that followed, it had all been pretty satisfying. There were all sorts of wacky flavors for candy and chocolate. The colorful store had much more to offer than any shops the residents knew of. All in all, it was the perfect place for sugar-lovers like himself.

Even those who said it would just be a waste of time admitted that the grand opening had much to offer. 2D learned this the day after the grand opening, when all the grown adults had come back from a shop designed for young children.

However, 2D had been so caught up with work and having to keep a loving relationship with Murdoc back at home that he hadn't even gotten time to visit the new shop when it did open. Everyone at work had gone at least three times and everyone agreed that it was the best thing to have ever happened in their small town.

Some of 2D's coworkers had even teased him about not going. They all told him that if he hadn't gone, that proved he really had no life out of all his work. They'd remind him every day that they'd visit the shop once their shift was over, three hours before 2D's shift was over.

It's not like it was his fault that he was so behind with reports and all else that came with it. He already struggled working two jobs - the other one at a breakfast restaurant - each over 6 hours long and had only one day off, Saturday, throughout the week. 2D had to keep his two jobs in order to afford living with Murdoc, who still hadn't had any luck finding a job in town.

The other man always told him he was trying hard to find a job on websites or articles that said they were hiring people. 2D believed him, as he always did when it came to his partner.

For now, he was temporarily the backbone of the household with no help whatsoever. Not in the work area, at least. Murdoc was the one who drove 2D to work and the one who picked him up since he had never had the money to afford a car himself. Especially not now that he had to support himself and another person.

Murdoc would also often organize things around their small house when 2D was gone, not so neatly, but he tried. Once again, this was only what 2D told himself.

Despite all this, he had managed to not get completely crushed under the stress. On his days off, 2D would spend quality time with Murdoc and relax for the whole day. It was really all he looked forward to at the end of the tiring work days and weeks. He didn't have to worry about quarterly reports or getting breakfast orders right for every single person that walked through the restaurant's door.

It was on one of those Saturdays that 2D decided he'd use his time to go to the candy shop. He had been hoping to be able to go a week back, but he ended up being needed in his restaurant job that day when a waiter wasn't able to show up.

That day was terrible. 2D had been forced to give up the only day he looked forward to the whole week just so he could be sent back to work. He had come back home so exhausted that he didn't even feel like getting out of bed when he arrived. The next day, Murdoc pretended he wasn't upset about 2D not paying attention to him, but the older man really did let it get to his head and ignored him for the majority of the week.

He really had been trying to not let temptation kick in and held back from leaving his job and going to the candy shop. 2D knew for a fact that he wasn't one to defy rules, but it was only getting harder to not go when everyone around him would tel him that the shop was a must-go, even on a work day.

He also knew his bosses well enough to not ask for a day off, they were both so strict with showing up to work. As if he had ever missed a single day his whole time there.

Murdoc always encouraged 2D to just take a day off for once and relax at home. At first, the younger man thought he was making some sort of joke about it, but realized he really meant it. It was nowhere that easy to just take and day off with such horrible people for bosses.

2D never said anything bad about them, not out loud at least. Murdoc was usually the one who did the insulting for him. He would always accuse his bosses of being stuck-up idiots that didn't know people had lives out of work. 2D never said anything back because he knew it was true, for the most part.

He did, however, laugh at the clever comments the other would say about the two men. He wondered how he came up with such insults so quickly and on the spot. It was almost as if he planned out every name he called them.

°°°•••°°°•••

It was another one of those days at work. His coworkers had already taunted him about not going to the candy shop, but not as much as they usually did. The small joke seemed to be dying out, something he was glad for. 2D had enough problems to deal with, he didn't need teasing to be thrown in there.

Sitting busily at his desk, 2D typed quickly into his desktop computer to hopefully get the job done sooner. He had started to think that if he worked faster, he'd have a better chance at making it out of work quicker. The sooner he left, the better his chances were at getting to the candy shop before it closed for the day.

2D checked the time, it was still three hours before the store shut down and he didn't need to add much more to his report. If he hurried, he'd at least get to see the store while it was still open. Hopefully.

As he was finishing up typing vigorously, he glanced at the time and saw he might actually get a chance.

A few more words, a quick look at his report and he was done. In the office, there was almost complete silence now. The only sound was coworkers several rooms away packing up to leave. He was done.

He was done and he still had a little under three hours to visit the shop. He had never gotten a chance to leave work so early.

2D packed his things up slowly, taking time to make sure he really didn't have any more work. He didn't want to suddenly remember and then have to unpack everything again.

After he finished packing his things up, he walked out of the room and made his way to the the building's main exit.

°°°•••°°°•••

Once at the parking lot, 2D took out his phone and dialed Murdoc to come pick him up.

_"Hello?"_

"Come pick me up, I'm already out here," 2D said.

_"No you're not, you get out like three hours later."_

2D sighed. "I got out early today, can you just come pick me up?"

_"Alright, I'm going. Stay somewhere where I can see you."_

"How hard is it to see me?", the bluenette muttered.

With that, he hung up and put his phone back in his bag. He'd only have to wait a few more minutes.

°°°•••°°°•••

When Murdoc finally came back, Stuart quickly got in the car and set all his things aside.

"Why you get out early today?", Murdoc asked as he started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I finished my report early," he responded, "Didn't think I could finish it either..."

"So you're done, then? No more work for the rest of the week?", he asked.

2D shook his head. "Well, no, as in, you're wrong. I still have to show up and work on quarterly reports and all that."

"Well, let me tell you how I feel about these 'quarterly reports'," Murdoc started, "I think they are absolutely unnecessary and should be removed from your to-do list."

"It's not really my choice when it comes to doing them or not, it's just...out of my control. That's if I want to keep my job."

Murdoc frowned. "I'd rather you go find another job..."

As they stopped at a street light, 2D remembered that he wanted to get to the candy shop.

"Can we go somewhere before we go home?", he asked with a smile.

"Where?"

2D prepared to go on a tangent about the back story of the store.

"You see, a new candy store recently opened and everyone at work is talking about it. I figured it would be nice to go see what it's about. I mean, everyone agrees that it's a great place. I thought you'd like to go and try some of the stuff..."

Murdoc made a face and continued to drive when the sign changed. "Not a big fan of candy, we should probably just go home."

The younger man pouted. "Are you sure? I really would like to see if it's as good as everyone says..."

"When it comes to things like that, I assure you it's not as good as everyone says it is. It's just a way to clean the public's wallets up."

2D sighed. "Please? I really wanna go. Will you'd know it for me? I've been working like...really harf all this time. Can I just get a little treat for it?"

Murdoc scoffed. "Aren't I good enough of a treat for your stressing job? Am I not your only joy like you used to say?!"

2D sighed. They'd go through this argument again.

"Absolutely, you are the most important person in my life," 2D said, "You're more than enough!"

Murdoc smirked and looked back to the road. "That's right."

"But I would also like for us to not just spend all day cooped up in a room together to create 'nice memories'," he finished.

He seemed as if he was considering the choice. "Is it far from here?"

2D cracked a smile as soon as he asked. That meant he had gotten what he wanted.

"No, it's just a left turn from here and a right two streets down."

Murdoc took a turn at the end of the street and kept driving in the opposite direction from home. He wasn't very happy about going, but he didn't say anything.

The store was not difficult to find. It was such a contrast from the dull colored buildings surrounding it. The small shop at the corner was full of lights and mixtures of red and yellow paint. It was like a miniature fair on the street.

"There it is!", 2D squealed.

Murdoc drove into the parking lot behind the shop and turned off the car. 2D got off quickly, but Murdoc took his time as he shut the door miserably.

He silently walked towards 2D and didn't seem amused with the store. 2D, on the other hand, could've done a back flip out of excitement.

When they got to the entrance, 2D held the door open for Murdoc and they both stepped into the sweet smell of candy that the small shop kept enclosed. The whole store was really as great as everyone had described it, maybe even better.

"Look at all these candies!", 2D gasped, "I don't even know where to start looking!"

He looked around the whole store, admiring the sweets that seemed endless in the glass cases they were in. It was hard to even believe there were that many in one shop.

"Can you just hurry? I hate the smell of this place...", Murdoc muttered.

2D turned to him with a glare. Murdoc simply turned around and was suddenly very interested in a poster advertising a new kind of gumball.

The younger man kept on looking for something to grab at first. There were so many colorful choices that he was overwhelmed with them.

"What should I get?", he asked Murdoc.

"Maybe nothing?", he grumbled.

2D sighed and reached for a plastic bag from a dispenser. "You could've just said you weren't interested..."

He walked away and made his way to the back of the shop where he picked out candies.

It's not like if he didn't want 2D to happy, Murdoc was just frustrated that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with the other man. Of course, he wouldn't tell him directly. He didn't want to be seen as needy around someone who was already needy towards him.

All he could think about when 2D was at work was what they'd do once he got home. It really did get lonely when he was gone. Murdoc didn't have much to do at home and finding a job wasn't made any easier when he had a criminal record.

His criminal record wasn't a lengthy one, but everyone around him saw it as a permanent stain that would prove he was somehow less than everyone else. Robbery wasn't the monstrosity everyone made it seem when the knew why he'd done it. 2D seemed to be the only one who understood that.

That was actually how they had met, through his past mistakes and short time in jail. He could still remember it quite clearly.

°°°•••°°°•••

He had been invited to some sort of convention for past inmates that were having trouble finding a way to fit in society again. Murdoc didn't want to go at first, he had been feeling pretty terrible since he had gotten out of that jail cell a few months back. This feeling of distraught had been lingering with him and had been pulling him away from doing anything.

For whatever reason, he decided he'd go that day. It was almost as if he had gone there unwillingly, his body dragging him there without his control. That event - out of everything else he had had presented to him all those months - was the one thing he decided to assist. Why he had gone, he didn't know.

Whatever it was that brought him there, he had to thank it because that was where he first saw the younger man.

2D was assisting in a booth that was offering flyers for open job opportunities and small businesses that were hiring people. At first sight, he was rather attention-grabbing. The bright blue hair and dark eyes definitely stood out from everyone else.

Murdoc had walked up to the booth and silently looked down at the pamphlets. The other man seemed nervous to have someone who had definitely been in jail before right in front of him. He didn't speak up to offer any help or suggest a particular job application, he just stood behind the stand, wide-eyed and with sweat forming at his forehead.

That nervous wreck of a guy had somehow managed to befriend him in just that night. They had ended up talking an awful lot and really got to know each other in that short time.

All that afternoon, Murdoc wasn't once reminded of the depressed feeling he had been having all those months.

From there, they kept contact and their relationship only grew stronger. When 2D found out the other man didn't have - well, anything - he decided to let him into his home and offered him a proper place to stay. It was meant to be for a few months only, but when their relationship reached a certain point, it was pretty useless to continue searching for a new home.

°°°•••°°°•••

Looking back at it now, Murdoc realized it was pretty stupid of 2D to let a nearly-complete stranger into his house. Had he been anyone else, 2D had the possibility of not even being alive.

Despite that, he didn't regret going into 2D's life to meet him.

With that in mind, Murdoc walked over to the corner of the shop to pick out candy with the other man.

°°°•••°°°•••

When they had finished choosing what to buy, they had gone back home and just relaxed for the rest of the day. They had walked out with nearly five large bags full of all sorts of sweets.

"I think I could eat candy all day!", 2D smiled as he reached for another one of the pink bags on the floor.

Murdoc looked down at him from the living room couch. "You'll definitely think differently next morning when your stomach says otherwise."

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it."

2D continued to stuff his face with a chocolate bar the size of his head. Murdoc couldn't help but feel rather sick at seeing so much candy. He had never been a fan of it, so seeing it in tons wasn't helping.

"Isn't this great?", 2D asked.

"It's great," Murdoc said sarcastically.

2D furrowed his eyebrows and scooted closer to him. "Hm, you don't seem convinced. Would a bite of chocolate help?"

He waved the extra large chocolate bar in front of him.

"No thanks."

2D sighed. "What do you want then?"

"Preferably, nothing," Murdoc answered.

"There's got to be something! Do you like sour candy, then?", he asked.

Murdoc glared at him. "Where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere," he responded quickly. He looked as if he had been caught trying to get at something.

After a few seconds of silence, 2D spoke up.

"I was just thinking you'd like sour things like yourself..."

Murdoc gave him an incredibly angry stare. 2D tried avoiding this stare as he looked down and fidgeted with candy wrappers.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that."

2D nodded but didn't stop staring down. If he looked up, he'd find himself looking into that pair of angry eyes.

He kept eating silently and tried by all means to not make contact with Murdoc. One more wrong move and he'd be paying the price by having all his candy taken away from him.

2D took a piece of gum from a bag and began chewing on it. If he was busy chewing gum, he would have less of a chance of saying something that would push Murdoc's buttons.

Luckily, he saw the gum said it lasted over three hours written on the wrapper before he crumpled it up and threw it under the coffee table.

"Don't sit on the floor," Murdoc said after his long silence. The younger man was more than surprised to see he wasn't completely mad at him.

Murdoc patted the seat next to him, still not making eye contact with the bluenette.

He quickly made his way off the floor and onto the couch next to him.

Before he could say something else, 2D decided it'd be best to stay quiet. He'd be back on the floor if he let something wrong spill.

Murdoc glanced at him and raised a brow. "What are you eating?"

"It's...gum," he mumbled.

"It smells like fruit," he muttered, "What kind is it?"

2D shrugged. "I just started chewing it, I didn't check."

Murdoc frowned. "You don't even know what you're putting in your mouth?"

"Sometimes," he said.

"Right," he finished. Murdoc turned around and continued to watch the TV. There was really nothing much going on, it was all just old music videos playing one after the other.

2D scooted closer to him and rested his head slowly and awkwardly on Murdoc's shoulder. He made sure to look up every now and then to make sure Murdoc was on board with the position.

They stayed like that for a while, nothing happening. It was good like that, though. Just relaxation was all they both really needed.

Murdoc suddenly turned to look at 2D and 2D looked back.

"What's wrong?", he mumbled.

"Nothing, you just look nice," Murdoc said.

2D was taken aback by the sudden compliment but he tried not to show he was surprised. "Uh...thanks..."

"That's all I get? 'Thanks'?", he asked.

"What do you want, then?", 2D asked, "You're not giving me much to work with, either."

Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned closer to 2D's face and kissed him.

The sudden affection was more than shocking, it wasn't as if he had been warned beforehand. 2D decided he'd just go with the flow and let it happen.

The kiss seemed to be particularly long and rough, almost as if Murdoc had done it out of anger. When he finally separated from him, 2D had to catch his breath a bit.

"Why did _that_ happen?", 2D muttered.

He looked up at Murdoc and saw he seemed to be chewing on something. It was then that he realized it.

He didn't have his gum anymore.

2D stammered some gibberish as he tried comprehending what had just happened.

Before he could make any real words, Murdoc took the gum out of his mouth to talk.

"It's strawberry."

With that, he pushed the gum back into 2D's wide-open mouth and stood up from the couch.

"I'm off to take a bath. You should come in with me," Murdoc said as he disappeared into the hall.

2D was still trying to wrap his head around, well...everything. Had Murdoc planned that out the whole time?

He decided it was unimportant for now. He had a nice offer awaiting him in the other room and he didn't have time to worry much about something as simple as a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there was no Wednesday work, I was visiting someone for like the whole day, so yeah. Sorry again! :-(


End file.
